Who Came Before
by spooksfan08
Summary: The Doctor is happily travelling with Amy, Rory and Clara when a Mauve Warning drags him back to 21st Century Cardiff. Can a run in with some old companions, Torchwood Cardiff and a danger from a time before the Earth was formed change the Doctor's view of the universe forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Dr Who. All copyright belongs to BBC Wales and BBC television as far as I am aware. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. A while ago I started a story called Who Came Before? But I deleted it. This is the reworking of that story - which I hope is better. Torchwood characters are also involved in this and it may help to read my Torchwood story Last Woman Standing. If you don't want to basically Ianto lived and Gwen finds out that Jack is her father (!) **

**Old Books and New Friends.**

The Doctor glared at the Tardis mainframe and muttered something under his breath. The TARDIS repeated the various whoops and squeals that she had begun a few seconds ago.

"Ok, ok old girl. Just bare with me." He put the sonic screwdriver between his teeth. The console flashed and beeped. Rory rushed into the room just as the Doctor realised what was wrong. "Ah ha!"

"Doctor?"

"Rory!"

"Have you seen Amy?"

"Amy Pond. Amelia Pond, the girl who waited."

"Yeah, her. Also known as your mother in law."

"Oh yes." The Doctor smirked. "No, not for a while."

"Oh, she said something about going to the library with Clara. But that would involve books and things."

"Libraries often do." The Doctor turned away from his work. "And if Amy is with Clara then."

"We really do have something to worry about." Rory completed the sentence just before running after the Doctor.

###########################

"Jack!" Donna yelled across the Hub. "You sure about this?"

"As sure as I am you've got red hair." He smiled at her. Donna raised an eyebrow, apparently only one of two women that were immune to the Harkness charms. He shook his head, even Toshiko had been flattered when he flirted with her. Donna saw it as an annoyance.

"We have to be careful." Gwen stated as she stepped closer. "We managed to get in touch with Martha, Mel and Ace."

"Ah Ace."

"You know her?" Ianto asked.

"Sort of related."

"Oh God, not another one." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Not like that." Jack frowned. "She is possibly a half sister of mine on my father's side. Maybe, there were rumours."

"You following your Dad then?" Gwen smirked.

"I dunno." Jack smiled back. "Maybe? Are you?" Gwen turned, hurriedly changing the subject.

"I'm still trying to find some kid called Adam, Romana, Jo, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart and Perri all seem to be unaccounted for."

"We need Tosh." Ianto sighed. Donna frowned.

"Can I ask something? The Doctor, right. He thinks he is never wrong. That he is always right. Well he was wrong. I remembered everything and funnily enough me head didn't explode." She pointed at her head and Jack smirked. "Now if 'e was wrong about that 'ow can we be sure that we're doing the right thing in getting 'im 'ere? And 'as any of you told 'im about me? Nah thought now. Jack, you have told him about Sarah-Jane." She took a deep breath as he looked away. "You have to tell him."

"I will. When he gets here. It should be done in person. She was a remarkable lady."

"Yeah, she was." Gwen smiled. "She was."

#################################

"Clara! Amy!" The Doctor rounded the doorway as both women looked up.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Amy laughed.

"Just wondered where you were." He smiled. Clara rolled her eyes.

"We could hardly just leave the TARDIS. Not when she's in mid-flight." Clara smiled. "We were just looking at these photo albums."

"Oh don't look at them. No, some of the things I wore! A question mark umbrella." He shook his head as the girls laughed. "Oi." Rory ran in seconds behind them as Clara put the book away. Amy got to her feet. The petite red-head stepped towards her husband.

"Rory?"

"You lot." He paused. "Come on."

"What? I say that. What is it?"

"A mauve warning just came up in the Control Room. A Mauve warning? What's that?"

"That is a big deal Rory." The Doctor tugged his bow tie. "That, is a very big deal. Come on!" He raced away as his three companions were left to wonder what adventures awaited them this time.

######################

A/N Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Mauve?**

"A mauve warning?" Rory asked as he ran after the others. Clara skidded ahead of Amy as the Scottish woman frowned.

"Yes, Rory. A mauve warning. Now who would send a mauve warning to the TARDIS? And why?"

"Well, if you answer it you'll probably find out." Amy stated as she reached the console of the TARDIS. The time machine lurched to the right as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Now why hadn't I thought of that?" He gave her a pointed look as he tapped something into the keyboard in front of him. "Oh what do they want?"

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Torchwood Cardiff. Jack sent the message."

"Jack?" Rory looked from Amy to Clara. "Who's Jack?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. He used to travel with me." He tapped a few more keys as the image of Jack staring at the computer screen came onto the monitor. Amy and Clara smiled. "What is it? Jack?"

"Doctor! Hi. You changed!"

"Well, that happens." The Doctor replied. "What's wrong?"

"We need you back here. As soon as possible."

"Why the mauve warning?" Amy asked. Jack smiled at her as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start, Jack."

"Can't I even say hi to anyone these days?"

"No." The Doctor snapped. "And she's married."

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"To me." Rory stated firmly. Jack smiled.

"Well, congratulations." Jack answered. "We still need you back."

"Again, why the mauve warning?"

"Seemed more serious that a red." Jack shrugged.

"What?" Rory was lost once again. Amy and Clara kept their eyes on the Doctor. He nodded once before pressing a few more keys.

"It means that the Earth is once again in serious trouble. I'm talking Cybermen, Darleks, Sontarians, Weeping Angels all rolled into one." The Doctor ran around as the other three looked on. "Jack, we're on our way."

#####################

Donna tapped away at the keyboard in front of her. Ianto headed towards the recesses of the Hub to feed Myfanwy while Gwen and Jack talked quietly. The lights flashed on and off as Donna pushed her chair away from the computer.

"Jack."

"Yeah." He walked over to her.

"Spaceboy on the way?"

"Yeah. I didn't mention the Kuar but he gets how urgent this is."

"Good." Donna nodded as Gwen frowned. Jack looked from one woman to the other wondering what he had missed.

"What?"

"When you found me I wasn't supposed to recognise you but I did." Donna started. "The Doctor said I would die if I remembered anything about my time on the TARDIS. But guess what? I'm still 'ere and me head is still on my shoulders."

"I know." Gwen smiled slightly.

"So, 'e was wrong. That's all I'm saying. The Doctor, who is never wrong was actually wrong this time. Unless of course I've been dead all along and you've got a ghost working for Torchwood."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Gwen shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes before stepping towards her workstation.

"He's changed."

"So I see." Donna bit her bottom lip. "Maybe that's why my brain didn't implode. Maybe once the Doctor regenerates all that stuff changes too."

"Maybe." Jack fell silent as he read the screen over her shoulder. "Donna. You did it. You've only managed to do the impossible!"

"You sound like you're surprised." Donna smiled broadly. "Of course I can make contact. It isn't the first time I've had to. Anyway, they'll probably arrive before dusk so I'd start planning where all these people you've contacted are going to stay."

Jack looked at Gwen as the sounds of the TARDIS filled the air. She smiled slightly before following Jack and the others out onto Roldh Dahl Plas knowing things were about to change, possibly forever.

##############

A/N more soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Please review.**

**Cymru ?**

"So where are we going? Exactly?" Rory asked as the Doctor ran from one part of the Tardis console to the other. Clara and Amy hung on for dear life as the Tardis lurched to the side.

"Cardiff."

"As in Cardiff, capital city of Wales." Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Well it was the capital last time I was there." The Doctor slipped past her to silence a whirring noise that had just started.

"It's just the last time you responded to a call we thought we were going to Victorian London." Amy explained.

"But we ended up in Victorian Yorkshire." Clara finished. "And I was literally put on ice for weeks, Rory and Amy disappeared and you were only kept alive by a blind girl with mother issues!"

"Oh come on. Her mum was planning on reforming the entire human race." The Doctor looked up. "And wasn't planning on taking her with them. Now, that is enough to give anyone parental relationship problems."

"Fair point." Rory shrugged. "So, Cardiff 2013?"

"That's the plan Rory. That is the plan."

#############################

"Stupid. Stupid car!" Mel glared at the small red Ford Fiesta before kicking the tyre. Steam erupted from the engine as the sky above her darkened. For the first time since the Doctor had dropped her off she was genuinely worried about being outside on her own. If Jack and Gwen were right and the Kuar were coming then anyone who travelled in the Tardis was in mortal danger. Sighing heavily she dug in her jacket pocket, looking for her mobile phone.

"First Torchwood then the breakdown service." She stated as ginger curls fell onto her forehead. Drops of rain splattered the small car as she hoped someone at Torchwood Cardiff would answer the phone.

#############

Ace threw her rucksack over her back and picked up her keys. She knew that the train to Cardiff left in less than an hour. Part of her couldn't wait to see the Doctor. Part of her knew he would have changed beyond recognition. Another part of her wondered if he would even remember her. She half ran down the street to the waiting bus and hoped that at least her older brother would be happy to see her.

#########################

"Someone called Clara just called." Ianto stated as he handed Jack a coffee. "Says she is with the Doctor, Rory and Amy and they should be here in the next hour or so."

"Clara." Jack frowned. "He must have picked up a new companion. He does that. Any luck with any of the others?"

"Adam isn't coming. Point blank refused to come." Donna looked up from her computer. "Perry is catching the next flight from Australia."

"Australia?" Jack smiled. "What is she doing there?"

"Catching a plane to Heathrow." Donna answered.

"Oh excuse me while my ribs explode." Jack stated calmly. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"She's working as a teacher's assistant in Adelaide." Gwen answered. "Has been since 1990. I think she was travelling. A bit of a lost soul since the Doctor left her."

"She chose to stop travelling. Some of us were just left." Jack looked away. "And some of us got snatched away before we chose to."

"Rose." Donna nodded.

"Yeah, Rose." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "And we don't even know if she's in danger now. There is no way of contacting her. Is there?"

"You worry about Spaceboy and the others. I'll work on contacting Rose. It wasn't so long ago she was able to contact me. Any news on Martha?"

"UNIT are on manoeuvres but they've said she can be released from duty tomorrow. Rhys is going to Portsmouth to collect her." Gwen explained. "So, all we have to do now is wait."

########################

The beach was deserted as the blonde woman walked over the sand. The wind whipped up blowing her hair from its loose ponytail over her face. The little boy that held her hand as she walked sucked his thumb. She was aware of a sense of urgency that seemed to propel her to the same spot she had stood in so many years ago. The tears stung her eyes as she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"John." She sighed as the little boy looked at the two adults.

"It will be ok." He smiled at her. His floppy brown hair blowing around in the wind. "You've got me, you've got Elliot."

"What about Mum and Dad?"

"Pete and Jackie will be fine. And who's to say we aren't coming back here? When all this is sorted out? Rose." He paused. "That message from Donna was serious. We are needed back in your old world."

"Yeah." Rose bit her bottom lip. "What if?"

"What is he's changed? Found someone else?"

"I'm with you now." She smiled as he touched her face.

"I know." He smiled back. "And you know how much you love me. I know and I love you. We're a family."

"But."

"He'll remember you. He regenerated before. I'm living proof of that. Grown from a hand thrown through time and space." He looked at their son who was clearly bemused. "I'll let you give him the birds and bees talk."

"Not yet." Rose giggled as the air around them changed. "Elliot, hold on to my hand and don't you let go."

"Hold on tight." John smiled as his son gripped his hand. Seconds later the air around them changed and Rose felt the familiar pull of static as the dimensions around them changed.

############################

"Ok, it looks like Earth." Amy smiled as she left the Tardis.

"You doubted me?" The Doctor clutched his hearts. "You seriously doubted me."

"One word. Yorkshire." Clara smiled. Rory laughed as he followed the others.

The Doctor bounced up and down on his heels. "It feels like Earth. And unless I am very much mistaken, that." He pointed towards the water. "Is Cardiff Bay."

"Ok, so when are we?" Rory walked up to a man selling the local paper. He dug in his pockets for change before returning to the others. "The South Wales Echo. Current edition. Dated Monday 6th May 2013."

"Ah!" The Doctor spun round to see both women giggling. "I did it. You doubted me. But here we are." He ran towards the local tourist centre. "Well, come on! Time and tide wait for no man!"

"Apart from the Doctor." Amy giggled as she wandered after him. Clara turned back to the Tardis and closed the door.

"Croseo y Cymru." She whispered as she looked out over the water, wondering what was in store for them this time.

###########################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A Family Affair?**

"Cardiff." Rory shook his head as they walked towards the Tourist Information Centre. The Doctor turned and looked at his friend.

"You seriously doubted me?"

"No." Rory smiled. "Yeah."

"Like I said. Yorkshire." Clara smiled at him. "You know you are not the greatest at the directions."

"The TARDIS takes me where she thinks I need to be." The Doctor smiled. Amy rolled her eyes as she saw a young brunette walk towards them.

"Hi." Amy smiled, pushing a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Amy Pond?" The distinct Welsh accent catching her attention.

"Yeah."

"Ianto Jones!" The Doctor ran towards him. "You look, well. Actually you look alive! I wasn't expecting that. Last time I spoke to Jack."

"I was dead. Yeah, I remember." Ianto stepped back, relieved that the Doctor had released him. "Look, I wasn't dead. Not really. It's a long story." He waved his hand before falling into step with the Doctor. "I."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Clara Oswald, meet Ianto Jones. Who is apparently not dead."

"So it would seem." She smiled at the shy Welshman.

"Yeah, well there's more to Torchwood than that." Ianto sighed. "Be prepared for a surprise." He opened the door to the Information Centre. The Doctor frowned, he didn't like surprises. In his experiences surprises were not good.

##################

"C'mon." Ace stared at the platform, willing the train to arrive. She hated being so far away from the others in Torchwood. It would only be an hour or so before she was in Cardiff but she knew that while she was on the train she was vulnerable. Not something Ace intended to be. She threw her rucksack over her shoulder and tried to stop herself running for the train.

####################

"Jack." Donna walked across to where he was sat staring at the computer. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled up at the red-head. "Any luck contacting her?"

"Rose. You can , she name. You know that?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "It's just difficult. It was Rose that persuaded the Doctor to give me a chance. Without her, I'd be stuck in the Blitz." Donna raised an eyebrow. "Long story."

"Yeah? There are a lot of long stories around here. Look, I think I managed to get a message to her but she wont be coming alone."

"John coming with her?"

"And Elliot." Donna watched as the confusion crossed his face. "Her son."

"She can't bring a kid in all this." Jack was on his feet. "If the Kaur realised that a child was here." He began pacing. Donna watched him as he tried to work out what could happen if Rose arrived with her family.

"She has to. Leaving him there makes him more vulnerable. We can protect him here." Donna watched. "You know, a child of someone who has been on the TARDIS is more vulnerable than ever. We have to keep him safe."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Rose and John will have the Huon particles in them. But Elliot? He never travelled with them."

"I dunno." Donna shrugged as Gwen walked towards them. "Genetically can they be passed on?"

"No idea." Gwen sighed. "But we are about to find out."

"How?" Jack stared at her. "Anwen?"

"No, not her. It seems the Doctor has a daughter."

"Excuse me?" Jack stared at her. "The Doctor?"

"Has a daughter. Her name is Jenny and she is on the way here. I contacted her. It wasn't only The TARDIS that responded to the mauve warning we sent out earlier."

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "Of course he had kids. We were looking for Susan, his granddaughter, remember? Does no one listen to me in this place?"

"Pardon?" Jack turned as Donna rolled her eyes.

"Bring back Ianto, all is forgiven."

"Where is 'e anyway?" Gwen asked. The distant call of Myfanwy was the only sound to fill the air.

"'ere." Ianto jogged down the steps. "I found them."

"Doctor!" Jack turned to face his old friend. "You must be Clara Oswald. Amy and Rory."

"Hi." Clara looked around the room. It seemed the underground bunker was indestructible.

"Donna?" The Doctor stared at the woman he believed he would never be able to see again. "Donna Nobel."

"Alright, Spaceboy?"

################################

Rose gripped Elliot's hand tightly as the wind whipped around her. Her hair blew in her face as John gripped her other hand. His free one on gripped the back of Elliot's top, determined not to let either of them go.

"Daddy?"

"It's ok." John held Rose's gaze. "It's ok." Rose nodded as the winds whipped them up and the landscape changed around them. Elliot buried his face in Ruth's leg and tried not to show his mum and dad how scared he was.

"Er, Rose?"

"Yeah." Rose looked around as the landscape around her changed.

"I thought you were from a council estate in London."

"I am." Rose looked around, aware that her little boy was just as confused as she was. "I thought Donna was calling us to London."

"This isn't London." John stated calmly. "I'm pretty sure this isn't London."

"No." Rose bit her lip. "I think we are in Cardiff."

########################

A/N With Rose back and the others about to arrive things really get started in the next chapter. Have a funny feeling River Song is going to put in an appearance too :D Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. Hope you are still with me on this one.**

Rollercoaster

Mel stared at the smoking engine of the small car and regretted trying to make the extra few miles she had. The other cars whizzed by her on the motorway. She knew that night was fast approaching and if Jack had been right there was a very real chance she was in grave danger being outside on her own. She shook her head before looking away to see a white van pull onto the hard shoulder.

"Hiya." The driver called to her. "You Mel?"

"Who are you?"

"Jack sent me. I'm Rhys, Gwen Cooper's husband." He hopped out of the van and walked towards her. "Blimey, you ever put water in that engine."

"Er." Mel rocked back on her heels.

"Look, if you want to call The Hub, check I am who I say I am I wouldn't blame you. I wouldn't want my Gwen getting in a van with a bloke she had never met."

"Rhys Williams." Mel smiled. "Jack told me you were coming."

"Right." Rhys looked around him. "We can make it to Cardiff in less than an hour."

"What about my car?"

"I've called my mate, Paul. He's got a breakdown truck. He'll tow it to St Mellons for us and you can sort it out when all this is over with."

"Great." Mel sighed. "Just great." She followed him towards the truck hoping that se was doing the right thing.

#######################

Ace threw her rucksack on the seat beside her and slumped down. The last thing she needed to do was draw attention to herself. She knew the Huon particles she had picked up when she had lived on the TARDIS could lead any of the Doctor's enemies to her. The fact that the Kaur were on the lookout just made her more nervous. The shapeshifters were capable of fitting in anywhere. She glanced at the ticket collector hoping that she would get to Cardiff Central Train Station in one piece.

#######################

John held Rose's hand as Elliot looked around him. The rain continued to soak the streets of Cardiff as the little boy frowned.

"Mummy."

"It's ok." Rose knelt to him. "It's fine. I have some friends that live near here. We're going to see them."

"Oh." Elliot looked around. "It's raining."

"Every time I come to Cardiff it rains." Rose sighed. John smiled slightly as he tried to work out where he was.

"I have no idea where we are." He confided. "You'd think I'd have some idea but I don't."

"It's ok. We need to get to Cardiff Bay. The Tourist Information Centre." Rose stepped towards a taxi rank as Elliot skipped along beside her. None of them were aware of the shadows watching her. John looked back over his shoulder to the Victorian arcade that was almost abandoned.

"Chips!" Elliot announced as he saw the market traders shut up shop. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"We'll get you something to eat soon, ok?" John ushered his family into the taxi hoping he could get them out of the night air.

###################

"You're alive." The Doctor walked towards Donna. "Donna Nobel."

"Yeah. I remembered everything and my brain didn't implode."

"But."

"You were wrong." Donna stated calmly. "Make it the last time you mess up. Yeah? This is too big." She held his gaze. "I don't know why my brain didn't implode but I remember everything. I remember my wedding day disaster, you taking me on the TARDIS. I remember the Ood, the Library. I remember it all."

"Right." The Doctor smiled slightly. "It's good to see you Donna Nobel." He hugged her as Jack and Gwen looked on and smiled.

"It was Donna that worked out what was going on." Gwen stated. "And she found people we had no idea even existed. I mean jack never mentioned you have a daughter."

"Jenni." He sighed. "I don't know where she is."

"Good job I do then." Donna smiled. "You really should be better at keeping in touch. She's family."

"You know where she is?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh look, Spaceboy lost for words. I also know you married RiverSong. She's on her way here an all."

"What?"

"Look." Jack stated. "Huon particles are in anyone who has ever been in the TARDIS. The longer they were on the TARDIS the more they have on them. Jenni, RiverSong, Adam, Amy, Martha. They all have some in them. It's how the TARDIS makes alien languages understandable."

"So I've put you all in danger." The Doctor frowned, aware that Amy and Rory were listening to everything that was being said.

"No." Gwen shook her head. "Cardiff is on a rift. A rip in time and space. Huon particles seep through it just like everything else does."

"It's how various life-forms have slipped through the Rift into our time." Jack explained. "It's how the Kaur got here."

"Hold on." Clara crossed the room to them. "Huon particles? Rift?"

"Cardiff is special." Jack smiled. He genuinely loved the city he had made his home. "It's a melting pot. Not only of humans and their different cultures but of other species too. I half expect to see Madam Vastra walking through Canton."

"She'd have something to say about this." Amy looked around her. "But she doesn't have a TARDIS or a time-machine of any sort so I suppose she's safe."

"And Jenny and Strax." Clara shook her head.

"Who?" Ianto frowned. "Did we miss anyone?"

"Madam Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint are in 19th Century London. Strax is a Sontarian that works for her." The Doctor explained.

"Yeah, and they should be arriving tomorrow. Along with Perri and hopefully Martha if she can get away from UNIT. Mickey is picking her up from the base."

"Hold on, you've contacted as many people who have travelled in the TARDIS as possible."

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"And you've forgotten one person. One man you haven't been able to contact." He felt his heart beats quicken. "Please tell me you didn't even try to find him."

"Who?" Gwen bit her bottom lip, aware that baby Anwen would wake up at any moment. The little girl had slept for longer than she had expected.

"The Master." All eyes turned to see Rose and John walk in. Eliot clutched his mother's hand tightly. "Please tell me you didn't find him."

##################################

A/N Please review. We may be actually getting to the point of this story in the next chapter. Will try to update more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating - long chapter to make up for it.**

**Reunion**

"Tell me you haven't found _him_." The Doctor stared at Jack, his pulses quickening as he thought of his former nemesis. He hadn't seen the Master since the Christmas he had regenerated and he had no wish to do so. Clara bit her lip as she watched the Time Lord. She had never seen him wary of anything before.

"Who's the Master?" Amy asked. The rest of the room fell silent. Rory frowned as he saw Donna close her eyes. It seemed even the impossible redhead knew who they were talking about.

"The Master." The Doctor started. "Is the worst there is. A megalomaniac with no conscious of any kind. A monster in a Time Lord's body. Gallifrey burned and he laughed. He could have helped. But he looked into the void and laughed. He knew what was coming when we were boys and he did nothing to stop it."

"Another Time Lord?" Ianto looked around. "I thought you were the last."

"I am." The Doctor said firmly. "I am the Last Time Lord. He just happens to be another Gallifreyan. Everything the Time Lords stood for he threw back in their faces."

"I thought they said that about you. When you nicked the TARDIS." Donna stated.

"I did not nick the TARDIS. I just borrowed her. In the meantime Gallifrey was destroyed." The Doctor rocked back on his heel before turning to Jack. "Is he on his way?"

"No." Jack stared at him. "We searched for everyone. We tried to get to everyone we could."

"No Master?"

"No trace of him on the database." Jack sighed. "After what he did to us. To you, Martha and me I'm not too concerned for his safety."

"True." The Doctor nodded, completely understanding why Jack felt the way he did, even if he couldn't completely condone it. He knew that if the Master was in danger, he'd help. He always did. Sighing heavily he ignored the looks of his current companions and jogged down the mezzanine stairway as Myfanwy shreaked in the distance.

################

"Tourist Information Centre?" John asked as Elliot held his hand. The three travellers wove in and out of commuters and tourists making their way along St Mary's Street.

"Yeah." Rose linked her arm through his, smiling at the familiar feeling of his great-coat. "It's bigger than it looks."

"The amount of times I've heard that!" John laughed. Little Elliot shook his head.

"Mum!"

"The Bay isn't that far from here."

"Mum!" Elliot tried again. Rose looked around as a gang of lads in Welsh Rugby shirts passed them. Sighing heavily Elliot tugged on his father's sleeve.

"DAD!"

"What's up?" John looked down at him. Elliot's hazel eyes darkened as he pointed towards a dark blue police box hidden behind a pub and between a resteraunt.

"What's that?"

"That." Rose smiled slightly. "Is the TARDIS and the face that she's there proves two things."

"What?" John frowned.

"One, they are here." Rose sighed. "And two, he still can't park."

Elliot giggled as Rose took his hand. The Tourist Information Centre was just meters away. Rose smiled down at her son.

"RUN!" Elliot giggled as he ran between both his parents, John's coat billowing in the wind. Rose ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her she was being followed, something knew where she was. Elliot giggled as they reached the doorway of the small building. John looked around, surprised that the place seemed to be abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. "I'm certain it's the right place. TORCHWOOD was the reason I ended up in the other universe. The void runs through Cardiff. When the Daleks and Cybermen went to war they split it wide open on one of the weak points running from here to London."

"The Battle Of Canary Wharf?" John nodded. Some inherited memory came to him. He knew it wasn't his. Shaking his head he tried to put the image of Rose falling away from him out of his mind.

"Yeah." She nodded once as the door to the Tourist Information Centre opened.

"Hi." The brunette smiled as saw the young family. "I'm Gwen."

"Hi." Rose smiled. "We met. This is John and our son. Elliot. Say hello to Gwen, Elliot."

"Hello." Elliot hid in the fabric of John's camel coloured coat.

"He's a bit shy." John's London accent took Gwen by surprise. She shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just you remind of."

"Him. Yeah. I get that." John shrugged his shoulders as Gwen led them down into the Hub.

############################

"What is the meaning of this?" Madame Vastra pulled her vail over her green face, her eyes alert for any signs of danger.

"Shall I kill them?" She rolled her eyes as her faithful butler failed to ignore his Sontarian roots.

"No, that won't be necessary. Jenny?"

"I'm fine." The young cockney looked around. "I don't get it. I just don't understand."

"It would seem the TARDIS is calling us. The Doctor must require our assistance." She walked along the darkened street with Jenny at her side. There was no sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS.

"But where is 'e?" Jenny looked around. "I mean, if 'e wants our 'elp fine but why Cardiff?" She closed her eyes as a horse and trap clipclopped past her. A distinct Welsh accent caught her ears. "And why Cardiff? I mean its 1844! Who comes to Cardiff?"

"Apparently Miss, we do." Strax groaned. "Are you sure there is nothing you would like me to kill?"

"Quite sure." Madame Vastra sighed. "Where is he?"

"He's here." Jenny rested her hands on the metal barrier. "He's here somewhere but not now."

"Another time? That machine he travels in has the ability to follow different time lines." Madame Vastra sighed. "Why call us when he knows we have no means of meeting with him. And to Tiger Bay? The industrial centre of Cardiff with all the coal trains from the valleys and the port so dirty and full of noise?"

"So that I can kill him Miss."

"No Strax. I am fairly certain that is not the reason." She looked out over the water wondering just what the reason was.

###############################

"Look who I found." Gwen ushered the young family down the steps towards Jack and the others. Jack was on his feet immediately enveloping Rose in a bear hug.

"You came!"

"Yeah." Rose laughed as he spun her round.

"Rose Tyler!"

"Smith now. Rose Smith." She raised her left hand to show her wedding ring. Seconds later John was also in a bear hug as congratulations rang out. Elliot laughed at the funny American man, knowing this was the Uncle Jack he had been told about all his life.

"Your funny!"

"You can say that again." Donna laughed before stepping down to Elliot's level. "Who are you?"

"Elliot Jack Smith." He replied as Rose smiled at her friend.

"He has my name." Jack blinked furiously as Rose nodded. "Jack."

"Yeah, well. I was stuck for ideas." Rose shrugged. She glanced over Jack's shoulder to see a young, thin man in a bow tie. She instantly recognised him, despite the change. The eyes were the same, intelligent but full of life and mischief.

"Hello Rose." The Doctor stared at her. John frowned slightly as he looked on, worried that Rose would forget everything they had said.

"Doctor." She watched him cooly. "Ok?"

"OK." He smiled back at her. For a moment the rest of the room remained silent. The tension broke only when the door creaked open.

"Hello Lover." Rose froze as Clara swore. All eyes turned on the red-haired woman in the doorway. Rory groaned as Amy stalked past him.

"AND JUST WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS, YOUNG LADY?" Amy held her hands on her hips as the other woman looked at the floor. "YOUR FATHER CALLED YOU BEFORE WE EVEN GOT HERE! THE KAUR AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

"Amy." Rory rested a hand on her arm.

"Don't you start! She is supposed to keep in contact!"

"I know." Riversong looked up. "Sorry Mum."

"Right well, shall we get on? Before the Kaur or whatever they are called destroy the Rift forever?"

###############################

A/N Hope you like this. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer still not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. Please let me know what you think.**

**A Rift, A time and a place..**

"River!" The Doctor turned as he saw the feisty red-haired woman walk down the steps.

"Hello Lover." She smiled as Clara rolled her eyes. She knew a little of the Doctor's history and how Rory and Amy came to be the parents of a fully grown Professor with a nack of finding herself in prison. "Dad said you were here."

"Rory?" The Doctor watched.

"Yes, Rory. How many parents do I have? What's the rush? Why am I getting shouted at?" She folded her arms as Amy took a deep breath. Her daughter could be infuriating at times.

"The Kaur." Gwen explained. "They are trying to destroy the Rift using Huon particles."

"And." Jack stated. "We are all riddled with Huon particles."

"What?" Clara looked alarmed. "We are riddled with what?"

"What's a Huon? Have I got some?" Elliot asked as John picked him up.

"Yes you have." John explained. "I'm sorry son but it's in my DNA and Mum travelled on the TARDIS." He looked at the Doctor and tried not to glare. Rose closed her eyes.

"OK, I get that I've got it." She stated. "And Jack, Mel and the others but what about Ianto and Gwen? They never set foot inside the Tardis. Ever."

"I was born in Cardiff." Gwen stated. "City Hospital runs straight over the Rift. It's been leaking out for years. Huon particles are in the air in that part of the city." Clara ran a hand through her thick black hair as the Doctor tugged on his bow tie. The atmosphere no less tense than when Riversong had arrived.

"And as for me." Ianto lifted his coffee cup. "I'm from the Rhondda originally. The Rift starts under one of the old mining shafts up in Treherbert. It's as far as you can go and still be in the valley. Runs from there to Cardiff Bay."

"So, like Elliot it seeped into you." Donna stated. "The rest of us got it by accident. It would be nice if we were warned when we started travelling with you."

"It's never been a problem before." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, now is not the time to be apportioning blame."

"Hey!" Jack called as the Hub doors opened to allow Rhys to walk in with Mel and Martha behind him. Mickey kept his hands shoved in his pockets. His face breaking into a grin when he saw Rose. Martha headed straight towards Jack.

"Perry's flight has been cancelled." She stated. "What have we got? Do I need to inform UNIT."

"Not yet." Jack hugged her to him. "Dr Smith! You look so good."

"Jack." Martha hugged him back. "It's good to see you." She smiled as he dropped her back on her feet.

"Ok, so enough of the pleasantries. And for the record he never greets me like that." Ace laughed as Jack's eyes almost fell out of his head. "What are we all doing here? Isn't it time we just worked out who the Kaur are or what they are and sorted it out? This is wasting time."

"That's my sister." Jack sighed. "Straight to the point."

"Well, she has a point." The Doctor sighed. "Come on, what do you know so far?"

###############################

Gwen walked through the Hub in silence as the rest of the team tried to get some sleep. A mug of tea in each hand she headed up to where Jack was settled watching the others.

"So?" She sighed. "Are we going to do this?"

"The Doctor knows his stuff." Jack took the tea from her as Gwen sat down, careful not to wake Anwen and Elliot who were sleeping nearby. "I trust him."

"I don't think trusting him is an issue. We all trust him." Gwen sipped her tea. "It's whether we can stop this Kaur. The Rift runs from Treherbert to the Bay. Under hundreds of old coal mines and shafts. It has seeped energy out for years."

"I know." Jack nodded. "Some of which has benefitted the people of Wales. Coal isn't as straightforward as everyone would have you think. It's not nicknamed Blackk Gold for nothing." Gwen smiled slightly as she realised Jack's knowledge of the coal industry may be a little different to what the rest of the world had settled on.

"So what do the Kaur want with the Huon?"

"It's a power source." The Doctor stated as he walked up to them. "I've asked Donna and Ianto to look through the history of this area. Ace and Mel to look at any alien activity in this area."

"It's Cardiff." Gwen smiled. "There's very little here that isn't alien."

"True." The Doctor smiled. "But the Kaur want to use my TARDIS and anyone with any association with it as fuel. Now, the last time I checked I wasn't keen on the idea of becoming a lump of coal."

"So what do we do?" Jack leant back and watched as the Doctor tugged his bow tie.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." He smiled. "Because I have an idea."

##########################

A/N Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Author's note, sorry for delay in updating. Hope you like this.**

**A Plan?**

"Doctor?" Jack leant forward as the Doctor sat opposite him and Gwen. The Doctor tugged on his bow-tie, clearly trying to weigh up how to tell the pair how his idea may work. "Go on."

"You may not like it."

"Think about it." Gwen spoke quietly, aware the children were sleeping just a few feet away. "The Huon particles run through most of South Wales - all spreading out from the Bay. Think about how many people that affects. It doesn't really matter what we think, only if the idea works."

"For years Torchwood chased me." The Doctor held her gaze. "I never thought it would turn into something like this. The Battle of Canary Wharf."

"Wasn't down to us. That was nothing to do with Jack and the rest of us. That was Torchwood London. They vanished in the battle."

"I know." The Doctor sighed. "It wasn't that long ago. You can understand if I have some reservations about saving it."

"Rose works for Torchwood in her new dimension." The three friends paused as Ace and John joined them. "Before you ask." John stated. "She's asleep. Let her rest." The Doctor nodded, sensing that his 'clone' was not going to take kindly to having Rose woken up.

"Ok." He nodded. "We need to draw the Kaur out. They are an intelligent life form that want to use the particles to manifest in physical form."

"How would they do that?" Ace asked as she sipped her coffee. "Ianto makes the best coffee in the universe. It's official."

"Maybe in all the universes." John stated as Jack smiled proudly. He knew how much pride his partner took in his coffee-making.

"Coffee aside." The Doctor shot Ace a look. "The Kaur will harness the particles, drain them from the atmosphere and from anything and everything that contains them."

"Anything and everything?" John looked towards his son, suddenly wondering why they had jumped dimensions. Elliot had to have inherited some of his DNA, as his son and would surely have picked up the Huon from him and Rose.

"Yes." The Doctor sighed, sensing his discomfort. "What we have to do is draw them out. Make them think they are able to harness as much Huon as they want. Then we send them back through the Rift."

"And how do we do that?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Ah, this is the bit you may not like." The Doctor sighed as they stared at him.

##############################

Rose rubbed her eyes, glad that at least the children were able to sleep. It had been almost three years since she had found Donna and chased her to the right dimension. Sighing she leant her head back against the cold wall of the Hub and tried not to think about how her life had changed since she had grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran. So much had changed, including him.

"Rose?"

"Clara, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Clara smiled. "You should try to rest."

"So should you." Rose smiled as the dark haired girl sat next to her. "There isn't much we can do tonight. From what I've heard of the Kaur they attack when their prey is at it's most vulnerable. Being tired makes you vulnerable and you are the most important person here."

"What?" Clara stared at her in disbelief. "How can I possibly be the most important person?"

"I'm sorry." Rose sighed. "I thought you knew. You are the Impossible Girl. Aren't you? Clara Oswald."

"I am Clara Oswald and I've been called impossible a million times." She smiled as Rose shook her head. "You ask my Dad."

"It's you that saves him." Rose explained. "It's always been you, right from the time he took the TARDIS from Gallifrey."

"I."

"You wont remember. He doesn't but it's you." Rose stated calmly. "Always in the background, saving his life."

"Well, I've not done a very good job considering how many times he has regenerated." Clara looked away, embarrassed by Rose's words.

"He's still here." Rose sighed. "The Huon particles are harmless to us, you know that. Its one of the things the TARDIS uses to translate alien languages into English. It's also something you are made of. I mean you are human but you're something else too."

"Rose." Clara snapped. "Please stop talking in riddles. I am as human as you are. No more, no less. I travel with Amy, Rory and the Doctor. Just like you and Mickey used to."

"Yeah." Rose bit her bottom lip. "The Kaur will know that. They'll know who they have to remove to get to him. Please be careful. Whatever plan he and Jack come up with, please be careful."

She got to her feet as the sound of Myfanwy calling in the distance reached them. Clara nodded before staring out over the Hub, knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep after Rose's words.

######################################

"Are you serious?" Mickey snapped as the Doctor outlined his plan for the second time. "That is never going to work."

"And how would you know, Ricky?"

"See? He hasn't changed. Not really." Mickey shook his head in frustration. All the while Clara kept her eyes on the man in front of her. She knew Riversong and Amy were listening just as intently. Gwen and Jack seemed to already know what was being planned.

"It has to be worth a shot." Martha stated as Rory and Mel nodded.

"Not everyone who has Huon in them is here. We can't guarantee the safety of people who have travelled in the TARDIS who aren't here." Ace stated. "That has to be taken into consideration. Surely?"

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Adam, Grace, Jo, Ramona."

"Ramona died in the Time War." The Doctor stated. "I have no idea where Jenny or Susan are. And if we don't stop the Kaur none of us are safe. Do you know what will happen if they get hold of enough Huon? The Rift will implode. It'll expand and expand until half of South Wales collapses into it. The resulting earth shake with rip a hole in the fabric of time. No more UK. No more Europe. Actually more than likely no more Earth." He held Mickey's gaze. "Now how about we stop delaying and get on with it."

"Who are Jenny and Susan?" Ianto spoke for the first time. Ace closed her eyes for a moment.

"Family." The Doctor answered simply. "Family."

###################################

"This is most disagreeable." Madam Vastra looked out over the water. The docks shrouded in darkness.

"It's bleedin' cold." Jenny sighed as she tugged her shawl around her.

"Are you sure we aren't here to kill anything?" Strax asked again. Madam Vastra shook her head.

"I feel we are being called by the Doctor. I can feel his presence here." She glanced to her left as a noise startled her. A rat ran through the wooden boxes that had been left. "I just don't know when he is."

"That rascal." Jenny sighed. "We can do nothing to help if we can't find him."

"Maybe that's the point." Strax stated. "Maybe we aren't supposed to help."

"Then why?" Madam Vasta shook her head, her dark lace vail covering her green features. "Why call us away from home?"

"Dunno." Jenny sighed as she stepped closer to her wife. "Dunno." A light shimmered across the water as the women stood staring at it. "Unless, he wants us to be safe. If something is happening where he is perhaps it could affect us now."

"Perhaps." She agreed. Strax swung around, ready to fight as the earth beneath their feet. Jenny screamed as she clung to Madam Vastra. Strax swung left and right, ready to attack. Seconds later the noise and movement stopped.

"Oh my word." Madam Vastra got to her feet as she looked around the new surroundings she found herself in. "This can't be."

"Blimey!" Jenny sat up, no longer shaking. Strax sat on the floor dumbfounded.

"I think the TARDIS has found us." The green lady looked around. "Beautiful, clever machine. But where is your master? Where is your Timelord?" She asked as the lights dimmed. Seconds later the TARDIS was in motion - Madam Vastra had a feeling she was about to find out.

#############################

"Ok." Mel smiled. "We can stop this? We can stop the Rift thingy from imploding and we can stop the Kaur from killing everything with Huon?"

"Yes." The Doctor smiled at the red-head.

"Right then." Donna folded her arms. "Come on, Spaceboy. Lets get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Where is TARDIS taking the three friends? What has the Doctor got planned? Is this story any good? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Getting Started.**

"Ah." The Doctor pulled on his bow-tie, clearly confused by the sudden relocation of the TARDIS. "I am sure I didn't park her there."

"No, you didn't." Amy pulled a face. "How?"

"No idea." He sighed. "She looks ok. Maybe she didn't like where she was. She has been known to move herself occasionally."

"What?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I keep telling you the TARDIS is alive. She is a sentient being. If she really objected to where I parked her then I am sure she would be able to move. You see, it isn't always my fault if we arrive somewhere we weren't initially intending to. She has a say in it too."

"I will never understand any of this." Rory sighed. Mickey clapped him on the back.

"Don't try. I gave up years ago. It's easier just to get on with things than try to work out what on Earth is going on." Rory nodded in agreement. It seemed Mickey was the only one that was talking any sense. The Doctor frowned as the TARDIS doors opened.

"Bloody Nora!" Jenny got to her feet as Strax swung his gun left and right.

"Madame Vastra! Jenny! Strax!" The Doctor ran forward, hugging each of the women. Strax stepped back before he could hug him. Rory and Mickey smirked. "How did you get here?"

"Ask your ship." Madame Vastra got to her feet. "Or should I say, your daughter."

"Genni" The Doctor smiled as the young blonde woman raised a hand.

"Hi!" Jack smiled. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't Jack." The Doctor warned as the young woman approached. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi Dad." Genni smiled. "Donna!" She hugged her old friend as the rest of the team looked on.

"Alright kid?" Donna asked, genuinely pleased to see the young woman. RiverSong looked less than happy.

"You have some explaining to do." She looked at her husband. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, knowing Genni's existance was going to be difficult to explain. Jack cleared his throat.

"Right, seeing as everyone is here, shall we get on?"

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "Let's kick some Kaur ass."

"What have you been watching?" The Doctor asked as Donna laughed. Jack led them all inside, wondering how a girl from Victorian England, two aliens apparently living in the same era and a genetically modified Time Lady were going to fit in with the rest of the team.

#################

"This is the easy bit." Mel stated as Rhys and Gwen helped her with the tracking equipment Donna and Ianto had spent weeks working on.

"Toshiko would have been able to do this in seconds." Gwen huffed. "Now are you sure you know what to do?"

"Look." Mel glanced at the younger woman. "When I travelled with the Doctor I spent most of my time shreaking and running away like a girl."

"You are a girl." Rhys stated unhelpfully. Gwen smiled.

"And you are very observant." Mel smiled. "But, I am good at being the damsel in distress. I couldn't really see Ace, Clara or any of the others doing it. Mickey maybe." She watched as he walked through the Hub.

"Thanks."

"But not the others. Where's Martha?"

"Gone to ring her cousin." Mickey stated. "She has family in London."

"Oh right." Mel returned to the gadget that Gwen had handed to her. "So, I just have to make the Kaur think I am saturated in Huon particles."

"Which you are." Gwen sighed.

"And get them to try to kidnap me. At which point you step in and I'll be fine."

"Yeah." Rhys nodded. "Jack and the others wont let anything happen to you." Gwen smiled at her husband and nodded.

"And you'll be with Anwen and Elliot, so we know the children will be safe." Gwen kissed her husband as he rolled his eyes. He knew there was no one else Gwen would trust with their daughter's safety. It didn't mean he wouldn't worry about her every second that she was out of his sight.

"Right then." Mel pushed her red hair behind her ears. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Jack and Ianto are in the SUV." Rhys stated. "The Doctor, Amy and Rory are already heading to Treherbert. Genni and the others are in the TARDIS."

"While Ace, you and Donna stay here." Gwen sighed. "You never know, Mr Potato Head showing up might be a blessing in disguise."

"I hope so." Rhys nodded.

"He's a Sontarian." Mel stated calmly. "A war machine. How he has ended up as a Victorian butler to a humanoid reptile is a story in itself." She shook her head as the sound of the TARDIS leaving filled the air. It really was now or never.

#########################

A/N Brief filler chapter. More soon. Please review.


End file.
